Seven Lost Lords
thumb|330pxThe Seven Lost Lords of Narnia were a monarchical council of Telmarine nobles who Miraz sent to explore the Utter East as an excuse to be rid of them so that he could usurp the Narnian throne efficiently in their absence. These lords included the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar and the Lord Rhoop. None of them ever returned, though Caspian X, a few years after his coronation, decided to seek them out. Caspian X went on a voyage to the world's edge to find the seven lords, with the following results: - * Lord Bern; found living happily married on Narrowhaven, one of the Lone Islands. * Lord Octesian; presumably deceased, either killed by a dragon or, more likely, turned into a dragon and then died. * Lord Restimar; deceased, by jumping unknowingly into the pool that turned all things into gold on Deathwater Island, and thus was forever turned into a golden statue thereafter. * Lord Revilian; found at Aslan's Table in an enchanted sleep. * Lord Argoz; found at Aslan's Table in an enchanted sleep. * Lord Mavramorn; found at Aslan's Table in an enchanted sleep. * Lord Rhoop; found alive but in a state of trauma-induced psychosis, having been trapped on the Dark Island (where nightmares come true) for several years. Adaptations In the The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film), upon murdering his brother, Miraz tried to kill the Seven Lords who were his brother's most trusted friends and allies, so they had no choice but to flee Narnia. They made it to the Lone Islands, on Narrowhaven, where they heard from the inhabitants that there was some kind of Green Mist that was abducting people who were never seen again. They all made a pact, swearing to find the source of the Mist and destroy it. Six of them made it to Coriakin's Island, who told them that the Seven Swords they carried with them were the key to the Mist's destruction. He sent them to Ramandu's Island, where they were meant to place all their swords on Aslan's Table, thereby destroying the Mist, but they were unsuccessful: - * Lord Bern, arrested on Narrowhaven before he could begin his quest, and spent many years imprisoned there, before Caspian X and the crew of the Dawn Treader rescued him. * Lord Octesian; his remains were found on Dragon Island, died from unknown causes, but possibly killed by a dragon. * Lord Restimar; deceased, by accidentally falling into the pool that turns all things into gold. * Lord Revilian; found at Aslan's Table in an enchanted sleep. * Lord Argoz; found at Aslan's Table in an enchanted sleep. * Lord Mavramorn; found at Aslan's Table in an enchanted sleep. * Lord Rhoop; found alive but in a state of trauma-induced psychosis, having been trapped on the Dark Island (where the Mist's power was strongest) for several years. de:Die Sieben Lords fr:Sept Seigneurs perdus Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Seven Telmarine Lords Category:Nobility